


monochrome prince

by ezra1310



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra1310/pseuds/ezra1310
Summary: Calum Hood is a student at an art school. He's one of the best, but all his works are black and white. Can someone help him see colors again or will he life without colors?





	monochrome prince

Everything I see is black and white. People, animals, flowers, art etc. you get the picture. The problem is that I was able to see colors when I was younger, but when my parents only gave me art supplies for balck and white art pieces, I lost the ability to see colors all together. I was then 6 years old, now I'm 17 years old and haven't seen colors for about ten years. At school I only make monochrome art pieces. Everybody calls me the monochrome prince because of it.

My school is not like any other art school. The only students who get in, are the ones who can create a magical light with their art. You don't have to be able to see that light, most people can't, but everybody can feel the light. The light represents the emotion the artist wanted to create with his art, so people have a better understanding what the artist meant with his art. If you are able to see this light, you are very lucky.

At this school there is one boy I know who is able to see this light. Just a while back he helped a girl to recreate her light. She wasn't able to create the light which would represent the right emotion by her art. She was a calligraphy artist and just couldn't find the right words to create the light she wanted. After this boy helped her, she became more social and a lot happier.

I wonder sometimes if he could help me too. Not to create a different light, but he might be able to help me see the world in colors again. It has been ten long years and I would give anything to be able to see colors again, even if it was just for one day. It would also be nice to be known as Calum and not only as the monochrome prince. That would be nice indeed. 

When I was six years old my parents almost forced me to draw and paint. In the beginning I had all the colors I wanted but when I ran out, my parents refused to buy colors again. They only bought me black and white. I was six, how could I have known the concequences of this decision. Well I obviously continoud making monochrome art, which eventually ended me up here at this school where I'm known as the monochrome prince. I'm pretty sure nobody knows my actual name.

Everybody thinks my art is beautiful, but they don't know that that is the way I really see the world. That I just represent what I see all the time. 

Most of the time I don't mind, I'm used to it anyway. But there are times that I cry myself to sleep and dream about a world full of colors. When I wake up I can never tell if I really saw colors in my dreams or if it was just black and white like usual.

Today I'm drawing by the pond of the school. I can feel people watching me, which is nothing new, but I learned to ignore it the past 3 years. That is untill I spot a boy who is watching me with eyes full of pity. I regonize this boy. It takes me a few seconds to put my finger on it. It's that boy who helped that girl with her light. Could it be that he can help, and is willing to help me? I really hope so.

He looks me straight in the eyes and asks a question, 'Which color are my eyes?'

I'm so shocked by this question and a bit embarrassed because I don't know which color his eyes are. I pack my stuff and walk numb and confused to my room. While I'm walking to my room I feel that he follows me. He even follows mee into my room and just sits down on a chair. He just sits there, observes me and says nothing at all. I get quitte nervous and a bit shy, because the boy is really cute. I ask if could help him with anything. He just asks again what color his eyes are. I don't answer and look ashamed to my shoes.

'I knew it' says the boy. 'You lost the ability to see colors didn't you?' He looks me straight in the eye but it's not judging or anything, it's more like sorrow that's present. 'I can help you if you want.'

Ofcourse I said yes, it was my biggest dream to be able to see colors again, so who was I to say no to that. 'I want you to go outside into the forest and find an open space by a waterfall and a flower meadow. When you get there I want you to sit down and meditate under the waterfall until I come and get you.' So that's what I did. I immidiatly left my room without saying a word to the boy and searched for that place in the forest. It was a wonder that I'd found in just half an hour. 

It was really a magical place to see, even in black and white. I untied my shoes and put it at the end of the water before I went in the water and made my way under the waterfall. How long I sat there under the water, I probably will never find out, but when I heard the voice of the boy saying I could come out of the water and open my eyes. I slowly got the ability of seeing colors again. After ten years of only black and white I was finally able to see colors again. It was truly a magical moment and a bit of a miracle.

When I overcame the shock of seeing colors, I wanted to thank the boy and ask him how this was even possible. But when I looked around, there was nobody to be seen. It was really confusing but after a search of fifteen minutes I gave up and went back to the school. 

The next day I kinda expected to only see black and white again, that it was just a dream, but I was still able to see colors. I went to my classes and searched everywhere for the boy, to thank him for what he did to me. But it was like he never even existed or something. It was only when I asked a teacher about him when I learned the thruth about this boy.

She told me that the boy I was searching had committed suicide a few years back, because he wasn't able to create his light anymore. Since his death there are a lot of stories about him that he's helping students with creating the right light or in my case, being able to see colors again. I asked for the boys name and she told me. I thanked her for the information and rushed to my room.

I grabbed my laptop and searched his story. 

'Ashton Irwin, a promising 18 year old art student has committed suicide when he wasn't able to create his light anymore. Since his death there are a lot of stories about students who have seen him and where he helped them with their light. His friends say that he probably does this to prevent other students from committing suicide because of their light.'


End file.
